Marooned
by Earthbound
Summary: Margaret becomes the only girl on an island and is surrounded by guys. Set in early 1900s, just like the original book.
1. 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Margaret  
  
Please don't post any flames. This is my first fan fiction*  
  
Marooned  
  
"Margaret Anderson," called my teacher, Mrs. Smith, with a shrill voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes. What more could she want? It's bad enough that the government was tearing my family and I apart by sending me to Australia and my older brother to join the war effort in Germany. Besides, not only can I not stand her voice for over two minutes, I think that she hates me. So, as a result, I ignore her and keep talking with my friends.  
  
" What do you think the weather will be like in Australia? Do you think there will be any nice boys there,"' my friend Annie never stopped asking questions.  
  
" I sure hope there will be nice boys there," my other friend Catherine answered, "But if there aren't, I've heard that the weather in Australia is always really nice."  
  
Annie opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then she immediately shut it. She stared at something behind me. I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly turned around and came face to face with Mrs. Smith.  
  
"Margaret Anderson," she repeated in her annoying voice, "Would you please come with me."  
  
We walked over and stood behind a group of about forty boys. They were all different ages and there were about five different school uniforms in the group. They were boarding a plane as Mrs. Smith and I spoke.  
  
"This is your plane, Margaret," my teacher said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They have one last seat on the plane. You are the first person on my list. It's your seat."  
  
"Can't you put someone else on the plane in my place," I was almost begging.  
  
"It must go in alphabetical order. You need to go on this flight," Mrs. Smith never wavered from her routine.  
  
"Can't I at least say good-bye to my friends?" "Why do you need to? You'll be seeing your friends in a couple of hours. Now, go grab your bag and get in line."  
  
I went over to my group of friends. Avoiding eye contact with anyone, I entered the circle and picked up my suitcase. Without saying a word, I left again and got into the line of boys. It had decreased a significant number, as almost everyone had already boarded the plane. There were only three boys in front of me. I went through the gate, took one last glance at my friends and went to board the plane.  
  
The plane looked very small, as though it could not hold every one of us on it. There was a set of stairs that led to the entrance. Before I was able to climb the steps, I had to give my bag to a man beside the staircase. When I asked him why I could not bring the bag with me, he explained that the bags went into a separate compartment in the bottom of the plane. He told me too quickly get onto the plane as it was scheduled to take off soon. I reluctantly gave the man my bag, then mounted the stairs.  
  
Once I got onto the plane, my stomach sank. I had been right. The plane's interior was very small. There were seats lining the sides of the plane, no windows and it seemed as though boys had been squished into the seats. There were no free seats. Frankly, I was glad. I had despised the fact that I was going to have to spend hours in a plane full of boys. I knew I could not stand it. I was just about to turn around and exit the plane when a man came out from behind me. He nodded to me and gestured for me to follow him. He led me to a seat in the very rear of the passenger tube, closes to the pilot's cockpit. I looked very closely at the man. He seemed very familiar. He had mousy brown hair, actually quite similar to mine. He carried himself as if he was six feet tall; when in reality he was about 5' 5", just an inch or two taller than I was. He motioned for me to sit down. I looked very closely at his pale face. It was really him!  
  
"Harry," I whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Hi, little sis, " He smiled.  
  
"I don't believe it! Is that really you? I thought you had gone to the front lines," I had so many questions, and more kept bubbling up inside me.  
  
"I can't talk now. You need to sit down and buckle up. There's a storm warning and I want to make sure you're going to be safe," he winked, " We'll catch up when we get to Australia."  
  
I was so relieved. My biggest fear had been the fact that a letter from my brother's squadron leader would come to our house any minute saying that Harry had been killed. I smiled at my big brother and sat down. I put on my seatbelt and Harry made sure that it was tight enough. I couldn't wait to get to Australia now. I would be able to talk with Harry for the first time in six months.  
  
The little boy beside me was staring. I quickly realised that I had been smiling about the thought. Also, I would meet up with my friends in a couple of hours. The only thing that had me doubting that I would actually make it to Australia was the storm warning Harry had mentioned. As soon as he had mentioned that, my stomach had dropped. I tried to convince myself that we wouldn't get caught up in the storm while in the air, but it didn't work.  
  
So I concentrated on what my friends and I do when we were in Australia together while I waited for the airplane to start moving. We would surely have to go to the beach and maybe have a picnic there. Perhaps there would be some young men that we would be able to court while there. I knew Annie would be especially happy if there were.  
  
The engine started. I could feel my stomach rise into my throat. I closed my eyes and pressed my back up against the seat. The plane began to roll down the runway. I tried to focus on the picture of Australia I had designed in my mind, but it kept slipping away. I tried again to focus on the picture my eyes pressed shut. I felt the plane lift off the ground. My ears began to pop almost immediately. A small hand wiggled into mine.  
  
I looked over to the little boy beside me. He was almost in tears. I squeezed his hand to reassure him. He looked at me gratefully. I smiled. I was about to ask him what his name was when a wave of sickness came over me. I closed my eyes and again to focus on something else. The wave passed over me after what I supposed was about ten minutes. When I turned to talk to my little friend, I saw that he was asleep.  
  
I looked closely at him. He was about six. It was probably his first year of school. He was a very pale boy, which was very unusual where I come from. His family must be very well off, I thought to myself. He had hair black as night, and freckles dusted his face. He was a very docile little boy, you could just tell he was by the way he had fallen asleep right away.  
  
I turned my attention to the other boys on the plane. They were being loud, annoying and almost all of them were trying to get out of their seat belt. There was only one boy that really caught my eye. He was a heavy boy with glasses. He was behaving rather differently than the others. His hands gripped the edge of his seat and his back was pressed up against the back of his seat as well. On top of it all, his eyes were closed and it seemed as though he were mouthing the "Lord's Prayer" to himself.  
  
Another wave of sickness washed over me. I decided it would probably be best if I fell asleep. I doubted I would be able to with the other boys causing this infernal racket, but it was worth a shot. I closed my eyes and thought of Australia again. 


	2. 2

I woke up to someone screaming. I thought it was just a game the boys were playing until I heard the hail begin to pellet the plane's exterior. Thunder was banging violently outside and the wind was pushing the plane from side to side, as the plane tried to maintain its course.  
  
I looked over at the boy beside me. His skin was a deadly shade of white underneath his freckles. His blue eyes looked at me pleadingly, as if begging me to stop the plane from swaying. I reached over and held his hand. I tried to look brave for him even though I could feel a scream bubbling up inside me.  
  
I could feel the plane was dropping. It was beginning to feel very hot in here and I didn't know why. I looked towards the cockpit and all I saw were flames through the porthole in the door. I went into shock. The little boy squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes and wished this wasn't happening. There was a huge creaking sound and the plane dropped again. I opened my eyes and looked towards the porthole again. All I could see was the sky.  
  
"The passenger tube," the fat boy screamed, "They ejected the passenger tube!"  
  
"What does that mean?" another boy yelled.  
  
"It means there is no pilot! We are going to glide and then drop and hit the ocean." He responded  
  
I screamed. Then everything faded to black. 


	3. 3

When I awoke, no one else was in the passenger tube. I undid my seat belt and got up. The door that I had originally come through had been opened. The sun was staggeringly bright. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from it and I went outside. The passenger tube had landed in what seemed to be a rainforest. Tropical trees surrounded the entire area. Flowers were on either side of me. I could hear birds singing. I could also smell the ocean. It seemed like a very peaceful place, and then I looked at the passenger tube. The damage the passenger tube had caused was amazing. There were trees that had been tore up from the roots. The trail was obvious from were the passenger tube had slid. It resembled a scar that went for miles. I went around to the front of the tube. The cockpit wasn't there which meant my brother wasn't here. Then I remembered the fire that I had seen in the cockpit. I collapsed where I was and began to cry. Who would have known that evacuating students would have been this dangerous? I reminded myself that there were others here and I picked myself up and went into the trees to find someone else who was left. I climbed up and out of the scar the passenger tube had made. That was a feat in itself wearing my Mary Janes. It was about a ten-foot climb. When I got to the top a very thick forest faced me. I decided to head through the forest because that was the direction I could hear the water from I got about two feet into the forest, when I began getting scratched by branches. I found a large stick to try to move the branches for me, but I still received many scratches. All the hiking made me very hungry, so I kept my eyes out for any sort of fruit tree. I came upon a mango tree within minutes. Unfortunately I had to climb the tree to get the fruit. A couple of minutes later, I emerged victorious with two mangoes. The waves were sounding very close. I raised a mango to my mouth and snacked as I made my way through the forest. A trumpet sounded. It was very close to where I was. I made my way closer to the sound. It sounded again. Maybe it was a boat coming to collect me! I dropped the other mango and ran towards the sound. I finally broke through the trees and came onto a beach. The sand was a golden yellow and it was surrounded by clear, blue water. I looked to either side of me. On the left, I could see a big mountain of rock. On the right, there was a group of boys surrounding a boy. The boy had a boxer's body frame to him. He had a deep tan and sandy blonde hair. Behind him was the fat boy that was on the plane. He was arguing with a tall boy in a robe beside him. I couldn't hear what about. Then I noticed something in his hand. I moved a little closer, still hidden by the underbrush. I discovered that what the boy was holding was pink and ivory. It almost looked like a shell. I had heard a trumpet though. What could it be? I edged two steps out of the woods. I then tried to get a little closer, without them noticing me. As soon as I moved closer, the little boy that had been sitting beside me waved. The other boys turned their attention in my direction. The blonde boy gestured me to come into the circle of boys. I cautiously stepped into the circle. "A girl," the robed boy sneered. "Hello to you too," I tried to kill him with kindness. "Would you please tell us your name," the blonde boy said. "I'm Margaret," I smiled. "Well, I'm Ralph and this here's Jack," he pointed to the robed boy. "And I'm." the fat boy behind them began to say. "Fatty," Jack interrupted. "Piggy," Ralph corrected him, "Margaret, would you have a seat? We were just deciding on who should be chief." "Her opinion doesn't matter," Jack rudely said, "And besides, since I'm the leader of the choir, I should be leader of the boys as well." I looked around at the group of boys. I noticed that there was a group of boys sitting together in two lines that were wearing identical robes to Jack. They all seemed to be around the age of eleven or twelve. My eyes were then drawn to the little boy who had sat beside me. He was in a group with all the smaller boys. They all looked about six to eight. There were about twelve of them. I looked around at the rest of the boys. It seemed like the oldest looking person with us was Jack, and he only looked about fifteen. That was only one year older than I was. The two boys were still arguing. Boys, I thought to myself, can they be any more juvenile? "Why doesn't everyone vote on who they want to be chief?" the fat boy, Piggy, spoke up. "That's a good idea. Who wants me to be chief?" Ralph said. Almost everyone's hand shot up. "Who wants me to be chief," Jack looked at his choir. It was only them who voted for Jack. "Good then, it's settled, but Jack and his choir can do something else like." "Hunt! And I'll be the lead hunter," Jack interrupted Ralph. "Alright, Jack's choir will be the hunters. Okay, now I think a couple of us should climb up that mountain over there," He pointed to his left, "and see if anyone is living here. Maybe we can even find out where we are. Now Jack, Simon and I will go explore. Piggy you stay here and count how many of us there are. Try to get names too." "No, I'm coming with you, Ralph," Piggy objected. "You won't be able to keep up with us," Jack said snidely. "He's right, Piggy. I'm chief and I'm telling you to count everyone. Now we're leaving," Ralph said. "Wouldn't it be better if we did the head count now, before you left," I questioned very quietly. "No, it wouldn't. Ralph said we're leaving and that's what we're going to do," I was beginning to think that Jack didn't like me very much. One boy with ebony hair stood up within the group of choirboys. Shedding his robe to reveal shorts and a T-shirt, He stepped over the younger ones that were sitting on the sandy. Without a word, Jack, Ralph and this boy that I supposed to be Simon, departed. 


	4. 4

Piggy began going through the group counting the boys. I was actually quite amazed at how long they sat still without an authority figure around. They stayed put for a good two minutes before running away to play. The little ones just ran straight towards the water, taking off their clothes as they ran. The older ones dispersed into groups of three or four. They went searching for food and water. Some of them went swimming or exploring the forest. Piggy looked exasperated.  
  
"How am I ever going to count them now?"  
  
"You may need some help," I said.  
  
"You think," his voice was rather sarcastic.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be rude about it, I won't help you."  
  
"However are you going to help me count?"  
  
"Well, let's see. All of the littler boys are swimming, so I'll count them and try to keep them together for the time being. You can go find the older boys."  
  
"Why do you get to count the young'uns?"  
  
"Last time I checked, you weren't the one who had to climb up ten feet in your dress shoes," Okay, so I was being a little snotty, but I was so tired.  
  
Piggy nodded his head in agreement and headed towards the jungle. I took of my shoes and placed them by the big rock we had gathered all beside. Dreading having to go into the water, I called to the boys and asked them to come out of the water for a couple of minutes. They, of course, being boys, ignored me. I crept up to the water and stuck my toes in. The temperature was very refreshing. I lifted my ankle length skirt up to my knees and waded into the water. Luckily I was much taller than the other boys were, because I was not going any deeper into the water. I would not hike my skirt up any higher than I had it right now. I counted the same number I had estimated. There were exactly twelve boys whose age range was from six to eight. The boys began splashing water. I ran out of the water as quickly as possible to avoid being hit with a renegade splash.  
  
I sat at the edge of the water, watching the "little'uns", as Piggy called them, play. It was amazing how they could forget that there were no adults with us and just be kids without being completely scared. They were so carefree. I kept a watch out for Piggy as well. I wondered how many boys he had found so far. I wished for a clock. I had never realized how important meal times were until there wasn't a way to keep track of them. A boy had just emerged from the water and was heading towards the forest. He had bright red hair, brilliant green eyes and a milky complexion that had been sunburned from the sun's rays. The most noticeable thing about him was that half his face was covered in a purplish birthmark and the rest of his face was covered in freckles.  
  
"Oy, what's your name." I asked him.  
  
"Lucas," he said in a very timid voice.  
  
"Where are you going, Lucas?"  
  
"I'm hungry," he whimpered.  
  
"Then wait here for a second," I turned my attention to the other eleven boys in the water, "Is anybody other than Lucas here hungry?"  
  
All the boys started responding.  
  
"Well, come on out of the water then and dry of and put on some clothes." The boys rushed out of the water, threw on their clothes and headed towards the jungle.  
  
"Hold on a second," Everyone halted, "Everyone, get a partner and stand beside them." It took them three seconds to do so. "Alright, now I want everybody to learn their buddy's name. DO NOT leave your buddy. Has everyone done that? Good, now everybody, follow me."  
  
Trailing in two lines, the boys followed me into the jungle. They seemed to be very anxious and never ventured very far. The deeper we went into the trees the more skittish they became. Luckily, we found a coconut tree with coconuts surround it on the ground. Each boy picked up a coconut and we went back to the beach. At the beach, I had the boys play a game of "Duck, Duck, Goose" to occupy them while I scoured the beach for a wedge-like rock and a flat rock. I found what I wanted in no time flat. The boys were still playing, when I laid the first coconut atop of the flat rock. I hit the coconut's hard outer shell with the wedge-like rock with as much force as I could possibly muster. Luckily, with my first hit, the rock became lodged in the coconut. I hit the wedge-like rock against the flat one. I had to repeat this about ten times before the coconut would break. The boys were really excited when they saw it break. They immediately stopped playing their game and came over to get their lunch. Using the wedged rock, I scraped the coconut's side and gave each boy a hunk of its meat. The boy that had sat beside me on the plane was especially grateful. Apparently, only three coconuts were needed to fill us up.  
  
I turned and looked towards the mountain. I saw three shadows emerging from the shadows of the trees. I thought that I was imagining things, but Ralph wandered over to a shaded spot among the trees and lifted the pinkish shell to his lips. The sound that resonated from it was that of a trumpet. Boys began emerging from the trees and water immediately. Even the littler boys wandered over to where Ralph, Jack and Simon were standing, still holding onto their hunks of coconut. I noticed each one of them stayed close to their buddy. I smiled and wandered towards the littler ones. When I reached the area, they were all sitting down, sharing a log amongst them.  
  
I stood by Ralph, "Did you find anything out?"  
  
"No, there's no one on the island, no boats around and there aren't any adults with us,"  
  
"So, basically, you guys have just confirmed our worse fears. Am I right?"  
  
"Shut up, woman," Jack snapped, "What did you do today?"  
  
"For your information, I helped Piggy count the boys here, I looked after the younger boys, and I found food. Now can you say the same?"  
  
"All you did were your jobs, woman, nothing extra."  
  
"First of all, my name is Margaret, not woman. Second of all, you're the hunter right? So you brought back meat did you?"  
  
"No, but we did find out that there are pigs, and I almost killed one, but..."  
  
"Oh, let me guess, you chickened out at the last minute right," Simon nodded his head at me behind Jack's back. I patted Jack on the shoulder, "It's okay, it happens to the best of us."  
  
"I said shut up, woman!" I rolled my eyes and sat down on a log beside the younger boys, very close to Ralph. Ralph was looking at all the boys. He seemed very puzzled by something. Then Piggy emerged from the jungle, scratched from head to toe from branches. He stood beside me.  
  
"Did you count all the boys?" I murmured.  
  
"No, did you count all the little ones?"  
  
"I think so. They've been with me all day. Why don't you count them now?"  
  
Ralph cleared his throat.  
  
"Boys," he began, "and girl, Jack, Simon and I have found out that no one lives here on the island. There are pigs and fruit for food. Also, there is a waterhole just down into the bush. We still need containers for the water, but we know we can bathe and drink. Does anyone have ideas on how we can carry the water?"  
  
Everyone began talking over one and another.  
  
"Okay," Ralph started speaking again, "We need a rule about who can talk and who can't. I think we should do this like we did in school. You need to put up your hand and then I'll give you the conch. Everyone else has to listen to whoever is holding the conch. Okay?"  
  
I immediately stuck up my hand. Ralph handed me the conch. "I really like Ralph's idea, that way we'll all be able to hear each other's ideas. Now about carrying the water, I think we should use coconut shells. They're almost like bowls and they'll work perfectly."  
  
"Alright," Ralph said, "That's one thing settled. Now, in order to be rescued by my daddy, we need to build a fire on top of the mountain. Does anybody have any other ideas?"  
  
"What about the beastie?" One of the small boys spoke up.  
  
"What beastie?" Ralph looked incredulous.  
  
The little ones pushed Lucas forward but he would not speak. I suggested giving him the conch, but he still didn't talk. Piggy made a move to lean in close to him, but I got there first. He started whispering something into my ear. He finally stopped.  
  
"He says there is like a snake-beast on the island. It's really long and big. He says it comes at night and it'll come back tonight."  
  
"It's just in his dreams," Jack sneered.  
  
Lucas' eyes began to tear up and he started whispering in my ear again. "He says it isn't. And I noticed all of these guys are worried once we go into the forest." I motioned to the little ones sitting at my feet.  
  
"Trust me, it's just in his dreams. Now, more importantly, what about the fire?" Ralph intervened.  
  
"Yeah, let's go build a fire," Jack yelled, getting the other boys excited. 


	5. 5

Before Ralph could say another word, most of the boys ran off into the jungle towards the mountain. The rest ran after the mob, because they didn't want to be left behind. The only ones left were Piggy and I.  
  
We walked silently through the jungle following the trail of crushed branches and flowers.  
  
"It'll never work," Piggy broke the silence as we were nearing the mountain, "No one just carries around matches in their pocket."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. Before I could say anything, we were at the mountain's rocky cliff, and were faced with some climbing. Piggy was breathless by the time we reached where the other boys were. There was a huge pile of branches in the middle of the mountain.  
  
Jack seemed angry at the fact that neither Piggy nor I helped. I was still stumped at how they were going to light the fire. Suddenly, Ralph rushed over and took Piggy's glasses and kneeled over the fire. There was a stream of smoke that was coming off the fire. Jack went over and began to blow on the fire, The fire caught very quickly and the fire flames licked up towards the heavens. It wasn't long before there was a need for more wood.  
  
As the other boys went to go gather more wood, Piggy began to laugh wickedly. He pointed out towards the woods. Sparks had been carried by the wind and had landed on various trees. I began to look around for the little ones. I only counted eleven. I didn't know whom I was missing though.  
  
"Lucas!" I screamed.  
  
"Who?" Piggy asked.  
  
"The little boy with the purple mark on his face. You know the one who was talking about the beastie? He's missing." I began to sob.  
  
"We have to let the forest fire burn out, so we can't go look for him," Ralph was the voice of reason.  
  
"I can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
  
"Why not? That's what you're good at," Jack's sarcasm was totally unneeded at the moment.  
  
I ran half way down the mountain. I couldn't stand Jack anymore. I needed to gain my composure back. I had a little boy wandering out there in the burning forest. I sat down among the blue flowers that were somehow growing on the rocks. I knew I should be watching the other little ones, but I felt like it was my fault that Lucas was missing.  
  
I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't they see that? Oh, wait, I reminded myself, boys aren't in tune with the feelings of others.  
  
"We can search for him afterwards," a friendly voice said.  
  
I looked towards it. It looked like that boy named Simon, who went with Jack and Ralph on their voyage. He was small and skinny. He had black hair and wonderfully bright eyes. He was about my age. He came and sat down beside me.  
  
"You're Margaret, right? I'm Simon," He out his hand for me to shake it.  
  
I smiled, wiped the tears from my eyes and took his hand. 


	6. 6

The sound of the conch rung in our ears. Simon and I climbed back to the top of the mountain where the others had already assembled.  
  
"What took you so long?" Jack asked snidely.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" I shot back at him.  
  
"You two," Ralph started the meeting, "We need to discuss a few things. First of all, no more big fires. We'll build a smaller one and but more green branches for smoke. Next, we need shelter. If it rains like it did yesterday night, we'll need some sort of roof over our heads. We're ALL going to chip in to make the shelters. Got it?"  
  
"What about the hunters? We can't help out. We have to catch some meat. What about Margaret? She's too weak to help out with the shelters. Why doesn't she cook and get water for everyone instead?"  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Jack, but it really isn't needed. I'm not cooking for everyone!" I turned my attention towards Ralph; "To tell you the truth I'm worried about the smaller boys. They aren't that strong and they lose focus way too easily. Now I'll volunteer to watch them, and I'll bring water and stuff for those who are working on the shelters, but manual labor is not for the smaller boys."  
  
"Okay, the hunters and the littluns won't help out with the shelters, but everyone else will. Agreed?"  
  
There were nods and murmurs of agreement throughout the crowd.  
  
"Okay, it looks like we're going to have to spend the night up here and tomorrow we'll start on the huts."  
  
I immediately went back to the place where the blue flowers grew. The littluns followed me. They fell asleep almost immediately, and once everyone had, I climbed back up the mountain to watch the sunset. Jack was telling the pig story to his hunters again. Ralph, Piggy and Simon were talking amongst themselves.  
  
I wandered over and sat down in between Simon and Ralph. They barely gave me a sideways glance before continuing on with their conversation.  
  
"What are the chances of a boat passing by here anytime soon? They aren't that good!" Piggy was arguing.  
  
"Who cares? The fire is the only way anyone will know to rescue us." Ralph countered.  
  
"Let's just hope that whoever comes is on our side." Simon settled the debate. Both boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Look I'm worried about the littluns," I interrupted their conversation, "I'm going to need someone to help me look after them at times."  
  
"You're just worried because of what happened today with that little boy named Lucas." Piggy stated in a bored voice.  
  
"Maybe I am, but there are eleven of them and watching eleven children is not an easy thing for one person."  
  
"Look I would love to get someone else to help you," Ralph said, "But there aren't enough of us to build the shelters as it is."  
  
"What if someone at least helps me some of the time, like when we go for food and water for the workers?"  
  
"I'll do that, Ralph," Simon volunteered.  
  
"Fine," Ralph shook his head.  
  
"Thank you," I smiled at the boys.  
  
A scream rung out into the night. It was one of the littluns. I stood up and quickly went over to the opposite edge and started to descend to the platform. I found the boy I had sat beside on the plane sitting up against a rock, drenched in a cold sweat. He had tears welling up in his eyes. I rushed over to him and asked him what was the matter.  
  
"The beastie," he sobbed, "The beastie was coming after me and I couldn't run away." His voice broke off.  
  
"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare," I tried to think of his name, but I realized I had never gotten it. "What's your name?"  
  
"Percival."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what Percival. Why don't you come with me to the top of the mountain? That way you can be sure the beast won't come and get you, because the older boys will protect you. Does that sound good?"  
  
He slowly nodded his head and climbed up the mountain with me. He was very tired, but very frightened. I sat back down among Simon, Ralph and Piggy and I sat Percival on my lap. He was there for about three minutes and then he fell asleep.  
  
"See, here's why I wanted some help. What if other boys had screamed as well as Percival? What would I have done? I can't tend to them all at once."  
  
"We've already covered that topic, so let's leave it alone. Do you want that boy moved?" Ralph was really short with me.  
  
"Yes, please. Could you put him near the fire so he won't get cold, but not too close, I don't want Jack and his hunters waking him up. Thank you very much." I flashed a big smile at Ralph. He and Simon gently picked up Percival and walked over to the fire. They placed Percival just the right distance away from the fire and Jack. They came back and sat down.  
  
"Simon, could you keep an eye out for him. I told him the older boys would protect him from the beastie. I have to go back and calm down any others who wake up. Good night boys." I left without a reply from them.  
  
No other boys woke up that night. Percival didn't even wake up a second time. I would have welcomed anything that would have happened, because I sat awake all night. All I did was wonder whether or not Lucas was alive. I didn't want to bring it up to Ralph. It was pointless to do that at the hour it was anyway. I could hear snores coming from above me. I wanted to venture out into the forest and find Lucas on my own, but I didn't want to leave the littluns all alone. I felt bad for them, because they didn't have their mothers with them.  
  
So, I decided I would become their substitute mother for the time being. I felt my eyes getting heavy around sunrise. I let the sleep wash over me. I had just begun to fall into a deep sleep when I heard some of the littluns talking. Getting up, I forced my eyes open and wished them a good morning. 


End file.
